


you've got me nervous to speak, so i just won't say anything at all.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Awkward Tension, Beer, Cigarettes, Curiosity, Drunkenness, F/M, First Meetings, Gossip, High Heels, Horny Teenagers, Introspection, Laughter, Melancholy, Mocking, New York City, Opposites Attract, References to Addiction, Rumors, Slow Burn, Staring, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urban Legends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] È un po’ la leggenda metropolitana dei poveri, quando barcolla e oscilla senza parlare con nessuno, e tutti raccontano di mirabolanti avventure con lei, senza trovare mai un punto d’incontro. Dicono cose inenarrabili, e ci credono anche, quando lei passa il venerdì sera seduta per terra con una bottiglia di birra, il rossetto tutto sbavato sulla bocca, come un’altra ferita. [...]"





	you've got me nervous to speak, so i just won't say anything at all.

«Cazzo, Jasper, ma l’hai vista quella?».

Minigonna di pelle, un po’ usurata lungo il bordo, calze grigio-fumé vedo, non vedo, _vedo vedo _con una smagliatura lì, in bella vista sulla coscia: emerge uno spicchio di pelle leggermente abbronzata dal tessuto liso, e sembra quasi un altro astro nell’oscurità che avvolge ogni contorno.

A New York City la conoscono tutti, almeno come ombra nel Times Square di venerdì sera, quando è così scura che potresti scambiarla per un punto di fuga prospettico, un’ombreggiatura in una valle di ossa spolpate di sussurri: barcolla e arranca su scarpe tacco dodici, e sfiora il metro e ottanta, quasi, e oscilla e ciondola come se fosse ubriaca fradicia. Si è avvolta un foulard attorno al bacino, come un top, rosso carminio della bocca di un’antica meretrice di Babilonia, e a ogni folata di vento si potrebbe indovinare il suo tremare in ogni poro di pelle scoperta.

Dal foulard del nodo allentato, si intravede una porzione di reggiseno in pizzo semitrasparente, verde acqua, che cozza con il suo aspetto aggressivo, o forse ci va fin troppo d’accordo. Basterebbe un minimo movimento, per scioglierlo, e mostrare ancora più pelle di quanta non ne splenda nel chiarore lunare. E lei sorriderebbe, certo che lo farebbe, fino a spaccarsi le labbra.

Colerebbe un sottile filo di succo vermiglio, da quella bocca, e macchierebbe o i denti o la pelle del viso. E sebbene un fazzoletto potrebbe facilmente porvi rimedio, non detergerà quelle tracce, ma le porterà in fieri come una regina che reclama il suo trono.

È un po’ la leggenda metropolitana dei poveri, quando barcolla e oscilla senza parlare con nessuno, e tutti raccontano di mirabolanti avventure con lei, senza trovare mai un punto d’incontro. Dicono cose inenarrabili, e ci credono anche, quando lei passa il venerdì sera seduta per terra con una bottiglia di birra, il rossetto tutto sbavato sulla bocca, come un’altra ferita.

L’ha vista, certo che l’ha vista, Jasper, emergere come un fantasma nebuloso dalla bruma serale, l’ha vista arrancare come uno sciocco o un ubriaco tra le piastrelle macchiate di umidità di un manicomio abbandonato. L’ha vista, e sentita respirare alla ricerca di un altro sorso di birra nella bottiglia irrimediabilmente vuota, finché una goccia di condensa non le si è depositata sul petto.

«Davvero non la conosci?», Murphy ride, mettendo in mostra i denti innaturalmente bianchi, per uno che ha passato la terza media a sporcarli di caffè e tabacco. «Dimentico sempre che sei nuovo, di qui, e ancora non puoi aver fatto conoscenza con la nostra _star_… non al tuo livello, ovviamente, dato che dubito che abbia mai vinto le olimpiadi di chimica, ma a modo suo potrebbe farti concorrenza».

«Se vuoi te la presentiamo, Jasper, la nostra Reina», sbraita Finn con il suo fare sguaiato da ragazzo di Los Angeles. «Attrazione regionale, grandissima, ma grandissima _figa_».

Jasper scuote il capo, incerto, ci fosse più luce i suoi amici si aspetterebbero che si è fatto rosso come un tramonto. Sorride, imbarazzato, senza osare guardare in direzione della ragazza. Avrebbe tanto voluto che ci fosse il suo migliore amico, Monty, in quel momento. Lui di certo non l’avrebbe mai messo in una situazione del genere.

Si è alzata, Reina, e gira in tondo, come se stesse cercando qualcosa, i capelli neri come l’ala di un corvo che scivolano come pece o sangue sulla pelle.

«Ma almeno la conoscete?», riesce a balbettare, a disagio.

Finn e Murphy si scambiano uno sguardo complice, per una frazione di secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Finn, in particolare, sembra essere sul punto di soffocare per l’ilarità, gli occhi marroni pieni di lacrime e le mani che stringono lo stomaco.

«Certo che la conosciamo», esala, quasi fossero le sue ultime parole. Piegato in due com’è, i capelli castani hanno finito per coprirgli una buona parte del viso, lunghi come sono. «La conosciamo tutti, qui, in qualche modo! Chi più, chi meno».

Murphy sogghigna, e si piazza alle spalle di Jasper, con fare giocoso.

«Lei è un po’ la nostra leggenda», mugola con aria lugubre, scuotendo il cranio. Trova ancora davvero spassoso come Jasper abbia ancora paura di avvicinarsi e di rivolgere parola a qualsiasi bella ragazza. «Si dice che pianga lacrime di sperma e che sia in grado di farti venire con una singola occhiata», cerca di imitare l’ululato lugubre di uno spettro, ma quel che ne viene fuori assomiglia vagamente al pigolio di un pulcino terrorizzato. «Attento a non guardarla troppo, Jasper: è Medusa, potrebbe pietrificarti e nessuno è ancora riuscito a decapitarla o a fregarla di brutto con uno specchio».

Ridono, come due scemi, sorreggendosi a vicenda, Finn e Murphy, mentre Jasper sorride appena, incerto.

Il sottofondo è un ticchettio di tacchi che sembra rimbombare in ogni angolo della terra. Vetri rotti, ha gettato la bottiglia, vuota, di birra con noncuranza nel cassonetto.

Si è avvicinata con così tanta tranquillità che i tre amici non se n’erano manco accorti, finché non se la sono trovata davanti; i capelli neri scivolati sulla spalla sinistra, lasciando la destra libera di specchiarsi nella luce lunare. Ha l’ombra di un livido, lì sopra, e ci si potrebbe anche passar sopra se non si stesse parlando della Medusa di New York City, con quel rosso che sembra voler bucare la retina di chi la guarda per più di tre secondi.

Ma, per una volta, è lei a fissare il proprio sguardo su qualcuno, impassibile, i lineamenti distorti da una maschera di trucco di una tonalità troppo scura per la sua pelle, così che, controluce, sembra avere il colorito giallastro di un’itterica.

«Ciao», biascica, come se non fosse sicura delle sue stesse parole. Sta guardando Jasper, quasi come se avesse il potere di pietrificarlo davvero, come quella Medusa pagana cui l’hanno appena paragonata. «Hai d’accendere?».

Jasper la guarda, pronto a risponderle che no, non ha da accendere, che lui sta cercando di smettere di fumare e probabilmente non ci riuscirà mai. Non riesce a dire niente.

È Finn a cavarlo dall’impiccio, nel momento in cui, frugando nella tasca dei pantaloni, ne cava un accendino di un ambiguo rosa acceso. Ridacchia, ricordando di averlo fregato ad Harper McIntyre durante il cambio dell’ora a scuola, e potrebbe giustificarsi se solamente a Reina importasse qualcosa.

«Grazie», biascica lei, accendendo una sigaretta, macchiata di rossetto in corrispondenza del filtro. Sembra non aver minimamente notato il colore dell’accendino, o che Jasper sia rimasto a guardarla quasi fosse un’apparizione.

È a lui che restituisce l’accendino, con finta indifferenza, fulminando Finn e Murphy con quegli occhi troppo chiari: potevano essere stati di un azzurro intenso, un tempo, ma l’aria notturna, la nebbia e il fumo sembrano aver sbiadito il colore iniziale, come una porcellana polverosa, rendendolo diluito di acqua e sapone.

«Sei nuovo qui», osserva lei, secca, rigirando la cicca fra le dita sottili. Ha il vizio di mangiucchiarsi le unghie, così che appaiono lunghe a metà, spaiate, alcune decisamente troncate di netto dai denti affilati di un lupo che sta ancora iniziando ad azzannare le sue prede. «Non ti ho mai visto prima».

Finn e Murphy ridacchiano, si danno il gomito. Reina non sembra nemmeno notarli, presa com’è a esaminare il fumo che esce dalla sua stessa bocca.

«Io…», mormora Jasper, incerto. «Non sono di qui, in realtà».

Lei non sembra essere in grado di comprenderlo. Si fissa la punta delle scarpe, pronta a ticchettare sulla strada, la lunga strada che porta al Bronx, dove vanno le puttane.

«Non ti conosceva, figurati…», biascica Murphy, dando il gomito al suo amico.

Spera di farla ridere, e farla sembrare più umana, cos che potrebbe smettere di essere una leggenda come poche altre e divenire finalmente un racconto con più di una dimensione, che non sia solamente inchiostro su carta, ma anche carne, e sangue. Solo che non funziona.

«Reina…?», mormora, così, cercando di scuoterla da quel suo silenzio improvviso. Probabilmente riesce a mettere a disagio più il suo silenzio che ogni altra cosa che potrebbe uscire da quella bocca perennemente truccata.

Non arriva una risposta. È un movimento secco, il colpo di una frusta, Reina si volta, di scatto, e inizia a ticchettare via come un orologio impazzito.

Si volta dopo sei passi e mezzo, le labbra piegate come per simulare un sorriso che non arriva agli occhi.

«Domani ti trovo qui?», domanda, così piano che Jasper dubita quasi che stia parlando con lui. Ma Reina lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e lui ancora non riesce a capire quale tonalità di blu posseggano. «Non mi hai nemmeno detto come ti chiami».

«Certo che lo trovi qui», sbraita Finn, insieme a Murphy, annuendo con aria estremamente convinta, e preparandosi a tirare virili e solidali pacche sulle spalle del povero Jasper.

«Tranquilla, Reina, te lo portiamo noi», aggiunge Murphy, e poi lui e Finn annuiscono, in sincronia, ammiccando verso il loro amico, come per complimentarsi per il suo essere un tale _vecchio puttaniere_, vecchio di ben cinque minuti.

Lei scuote il capo, e i capelli le ricadono sulla schiena come un torrente tinto di catrame.

«Cerca di non portare quei coglioni dei tuoi amici», mormora, dolcemente. «Che ancora non hanno capito che il mio nome, decisamente, _non_è Reina, ma Octavia».

La sua andatura oscillante, proiettata al muro dalla luce lunare, è solamente un’altra ombra nella notte.

Jasper, sbigottito, realizza che così, si ritrova a dover andare – e certo che lo farà, sapendo come i suoi due compari insisteranno – a dover incontrare la leggenda vivente di New York City, la prostituta dagli occhi di ghiaccio.

E l’unica cosa che sa di lei è il suo nome.

_Octavia_.


End file.
